Time Of Life
by sadieee
Summary: A Tear rolled down Kirstys cheaks as she looked up at rocks Blue eyes . " Rock i love you " she whispered . "i Love you two" rock replyed as he moved Kirstys hair out of her face .
1. Those Flirty Boys

_**Time Of Life **_

**Right people I'm only 11 so sorry if its a bit rubbish "/ but I got bored one day and I started writing a story ! The Main Character is taken after the brunette girl from Harvest Moon I think she's called Jill God Knows But any way so yes hope you enjoy ^.-**

_**Chapter One  
Flirty Boys**_

**Kirsty blew her Brown locks From her Face . She Slowly Sat Up and Opened her Dark Brown Eyes . After A While From Still Waking Up She Finally Rolled Out Of Bed . She Was Just About To Eat Her Breakfast Their was A Knock At The Door . Kirsty Sighed and got up and answered the door . Rick (her boss) Was Stood There . **

**"What Do You Want ?? " Kirsty Asked Before He Could Talk .  
"Well That's A Nice Way To Greet Your Boss! " Rick Complained , Kirsty Rolled Her Eyes . "Well What?" She Moaned . " Well You Know That Theirs A New Person In Town ?" He Asked . Kirsty Looked Confused . Rick Told Kirsty About The New Boy In Town Called Rock And How He Has Taken Over Kirstys Half time Job At The Inner Inn . **

**She Thought to Her Self and Asked " I Want To Know Why? Also Why Did You Tell ME Your Nothing to Do With The Inner Inn! " Rick Shrugged his Shoulders and Returned to His Job . **

**Kirsty Shut The Door And Entered the House Thinking of What To Do When She Noticed Her Cat Demetri was drinking the Milk From Her Breakfast . Kirsty Laughed and Stroked The, Brown And White ,Kitten "well I Guess I'll have to Have Toast now" She Laughed . "And I really Wanted Crunchy Nut Cornflakes," **

**After A While Kirsty Took Her Dog ,Maxwell, For A Walk . She Passed The Inner Inn An Thought That Maybe She Should She See Who This Rock is But Before she could Enter **

**Muffy Called "KIRSTY KIRSTY!!!! BIG PROBLEM"**

**Kirsty Laughed And Walked Over To Muffy Who Was Stood Outside The Blue Bar ( The Local Pub ) "well??" Kirsty Asked . **

**,Muffy Looked At Maxwell And He Sneezed , "rite okay Today I Woke Up This Morning And I Heard Griffin Talking On The Phone And Hes Going To Town For like 4 Weeks and i Carn't Own The Pub By Myself So I Was Thinking .... " Muffy Explained . Kirsty Smilled " Sure Ill Help You " Muffy Screamed "Thank You SOOOOOOOO much Kirsty " Almost Killing Kirsty As She Hugged Her .**

**It Was Two Hours Before Kirsty Started Work So She Went down to The Beach Only to See Rock Who Was Talking To Kai (The Person Who Owns The Beach Shop who Comes In The Summer)**

**"KIRSTYYYYYY Babes" Kai Shouted As She Walked Onto The Beach "Hi Kai" She Giggled As She Walked Up To Him and Rock . While Maxwell Started Chasing Nami Round The Beach ! " So How Are You Kirst? Long Time No See " Kai Asked "Im Good Im Good Hows Buisness?" She Replyed . Kai Put His Thumb Up . Rock Looked Confused. "Whats up Rock Man ??" Kai Asked As He Started Prodding him.**

**"Nothing" Rock Answered And Continued Watching Nami Getting Chased By Maxwell . " Hes Been Like This All Day" Explained Kai . Kirsty Smiled. After A Hour Of Nami Getting Chased By Maxwell Kirsty Choose It was Time To Go As She was Working At Blue Bar Tonight . " I Might Come I Don't Know I might Be Fun, Kirst " Kai Said As He Waved Kirsty Bye . When She Had Gone Rock Asked "Do You Two Go Out Or Somthing?" Kai Laughed "Nope were Just Good Friends Just Good Friends. " **

**Meanwhile At The Blue Bar Muffy Was Saying Good Bye To Griffin . "Are You ****SURE**** your Going to be ok with out me ?" Griffin Asked "Yes Griffin Ive Got Kirsty Helping me " Muffy Told Him . Griffin Froze . "its Going To Be Fine I Mean It" She Said. "I Guess , I Best Be Off " He Said As He Picked Up His Suitcase And Headed For The Door . Muffy Waved Goodbye As He Went . Muffy Went To Get dressed into Something Else . **

**A bit Later At 5pm Their was A Knock At The Door It Was Kirsty, Muffy Came Into The Bar Area And Told Her It Would Be Quiet Tonight , As It Is Thursday. Its Tuesday And Saturday When Its Full (Saturday As Its Football Night) It Had Just Turned 6pm When Kai And Rock Came In "Good Evening Ladie's," Kai Said As He Walked To The Bar . Rock Was To Busy Looking Around To Say Anything . Kai Slapped His Arm . "Oww" Rock Complained Kirsty And Muffy Giggled.**

**"so What You Having? " Asked Muffy Leaning Over The Bar . "Ill Have a Summer Heat and Rock Will Have MooMoo Milk! And Get Something for You 2 aswell " Kai Said Flirting With Muffy . She Blushed . "So Kirsty ermm... your ermm .. looking n...ni..nice" Rock Said . "really i normaly wear this" Kirsty Said Trying Not To Blush So Much . Hours Later Drink After Drink After Drink After Drink After Drink Muffy And Kai Was To Busy Staring At Each Other Drunk As Owt . And Rock Had Fallen Asleep On The Bar Still Holding His Drink And Kirsty Not Even Able To Stand . Muffy And Kai Went Into The Back To Do Some 'Buisness' Kai Said**

**Kirsty Tryed To Wake Rock Up But Fell And Crawled Onto The Sofa And Layed Down N Slowly Slowly Fell Asleep.**


	2. Drunken Mistake

_**Time Of Life**_

**Rawr Ok Peoples My Friend Demi Gave Me The Idea Of Kai Gets Drunk n Turns Gay LOOOL ok So Enjoy This Chapter Is A Couple Of Days After They All Got Drunk -.^**

**And I Almost put "watering her **_**craps**_** in sted of Crops" Also HI DEMIIII!!! **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Drunken Mistake**_

**"Buzzz Buzzz" The Alarm Went . Kirsty Felt For It On The Side Table And Knocked It Off "shizz" Kirsty Mumbled . Slowly Kirsty Rolled Out Of Bed Trying Not To Stand On The Alarm . After An Hour Of Singing In The Shower She Decided to Make Some Toast And Then Water Her Crops . **

**Meanwhile At The Inner Inn Rock Was Anoying Nami And At The Blue Bar Muffy Was Tidying Up From Last nights Party .It Seemed All Fine But Not When Kai Woke Up It was The Last Day Of Summer And He Was Leaving To Go To Mineral Town . So He Was Packing Up .**

**Kirsty Went Back Into Her House To Wash The Dirt Off Her Hand When She Saw That She Had A Text On Her Phone It Said :- **

**"Heya Kirsty Hun**

**I Need You To Get Kai To Come To The Pub Tonight Cose Ive Gotta Tell Him Something Before He Gose Also Could You Come Aswell **

**Luv Muf**

**xXx"**

**Kirsty Set Off To Tell Kai To See Muffy Tonight As It Was Wedsnday The Pub Was Closed So It Would Be Quiet , And Hopefully Kai Wouldn't Want A Drink After What Happened Last Time When He Told Rock He Loved Him And How Hes Made Him Turn Gay . Finally Kirsty Reached The Inner Inn She Entered Ruby Was At The Counter "Morning Kirsty" Ruby Said Cheerfully . "Morning , Ermm Weres Kai?" Kirsty Asked. "In His Room I Think Hes Putting His Stuff Away" Ruby Replyed . Kirsty Smiled And Put Her Thumb Up And Headed For The Stairs . When she Got To The Top Of The Stairs She Saw Kais Room She was About To Knock On It When She Heard a Voice From Behind her**

**"Looking For Me" The Voice Said . Kirsty Turned Around To See A Tall Blond Young Man It Was Rock "Ermm No im Looking For Kai" Kirsty Said . Rock Looked Dissapointed. "But I was Meaning To Ask You Could You Tell Kai To Come To The Blue Bar Tonight Before He Gose Muffy Wants to Tell Him Something" She Continued . "Will Do" Rock Smiled.**

**"So How Are You Then ?" Rock Said Trying to Continue The Conversation. "Im Ok And You?!?" Kirsty Replyed . "Just Bored." Rock Sighed . Their Was A Long Silence .**

**"Ermm I Best Be Going" Kirsty Said Quicky And Went Down Stairs . Rock Sighed "Bye Then" . **

**It Was 5pm And Muffy Was Waiting At The Blue Bar thinking Of What To Say . The door Slowly Opened , Muffy Stood Up Hoping it Would Be Kai , But It was Kirsty . "Hiya" Muffy Said Looking Worrid . "W...Wh..Whats Up Muffy" Kirsty Asked Wondering . "Nothing," Muffy Replyed . Half An Hours Later The Door Opened Again It Was Kai . Kirsty Smiled Thank God Rock Told Kai To Come**

**"Kai Sit Down," Muffy Said . Kai Did As He was Told .He Looked a Bit Confused . "Ermm How Shale Put It mmmm " Muffy Said Thinking ."Just Spit it Out Woman, " Kirsty Giggled. Kai Laughed . "Ok Okk ........" Muffy said Their was A Long Pause "i...im.. p.....P...Pregnant.." . Kai Froze and Kirsty Hugged Muffy . "OH MY GOD Your Gunna Be a Mum" Kirsty Screamed . Kai Sat Back In His Chair Still Looking Shocked. Muffy And Kirsty Looked At Kai . "I Best Be Off I Got to finish Packing Up" Kai Said And Ran Out Of The Blue Bar . **

**Muffy And Kirsty Looked At Each Other . Muffy Looked Dissapointed And Sighed.**


	3. Welcome Back!

_**Time Of Life**_

**Ok Ive Noticed that a few of you are moaning about me having Caps at start of my words so ill try not to :D look im doing it now lol**

**this Chapter is bout when Griffin comes home , My sister told me to add the O2 part Lool**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Welcome Back!**_

**It was a month since Muffy told Kai that she was pregnant and Rock was still flirting with Kirsty as always . **

**It Was Thursay ,the day when Griffin was due back. It was 7pm Muffy, Kirsty, Rock , Nami and Murrey was chatting when the door swung open . Nami screamed . The Voice from door said "I didn't know i was that scary" . Muffy Laughed . "No Rock Prodded Me N It hurt!" Nami Moaned. The person walked water dripped from his head . (It was raining) He Dropped his bags and removed his hat . Muffy ran up to person and gave him a hug "Welcome Back Griffin" Muffy cheered . Griffin Smiled .**

**After hours of Talking about Griffin's trip to town. Kirsty Decided that it was time to come home and left . Muffy Went into the back of the blue bar . Griffin Walked up to Rock . "i think Kirsty likes u" Griffin mumbled . Rock looked confused . Griffin rolled his eyes "don't matter" He Sighed.**

**The Next day Kirsty was woken by a text on her phone "Muffy Today of all days" she mumbled tryin to get her phone from the side table .**

**But this time it wasn't from Muffy . Or Nami . OR Rock . It Was From O2 It Said -**

**You need to top up**

**Kirsty Laughed . Meanwhile Rock Was Asking Nami and Ruby How to impress girls . "chocolate and Flowers" Ruby said cheerfully. "it Depends what type of girl!" Nami explained . Ruby Noticed Rock was lisening for once .**

**Back at the Farm Kirsty was playing catch with her dog Maxwell . Kirsty turned around when she heard foot steps It was muffy she was muttering to her self About the mud . "Heya!" Kirsty said as she ran over to muffy with maxwell following her . "pfft this mud..." muffy Moaned . Kirsty Laughed "you get used to it" . Muffy Explained that she had told Griffin About Her and Kai and how she was pregnant .**

**Meanwhile At the Inner Inn . Ruby And Nami was talking about why would Rock about girls and what would they want "he Prob likes Muffy" Nami Sighed . "No you mean Murrey" Ruby Joked . They both laughed . Rock came down "What you lot laughing at? " Rock asked . The girls stopped laughing and Stared at the strange looking man . He was dressed up smart with a tie . The Women looked at each other shocked And nodded .**

**Rock Looked confused "what are you nodding about?" He Asked Wondering . "Nothing Nothing" Nami said trying not to giggle. "Oh ok im off out then." When Rock left to set off to were he was going . "KIRSTY" the girls screamed together .**


	4. Little Secrets

_**Time of Life **_

**Ahhh so sorry about last chapter being so small because I went to my dads and tried to add stuff onto it and it went all stupid on me . Also my laptop won't let me edit chapter 3 . So sorry :( this is continued from chapter 3 . **

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Little Secrets**_

**Rock walked up to the small little cottage . He was about to knock when the door flew open "ROAR!!" Kirsty shouted . Rock screamed like a girl . Kister bursted out laughing . Rocks cheaks turned red with embarrassment whilst** **he tried to carm Kirsty down .  
Finally after Kirsty had carmed down " he he what do you want ?" she asked still giggling "its like 11:30."**

**"ermm... I m...meant to a.." Rock Said not even able finish the sentence before he fainted . "OH MY GOD ROCK!!" kirsty screamed as he slowly fell to the floor . **

**Hours later Rock ,finally, opened his eyes only to see a brown eyed girl looking over him . "thank god your awake i was worrid sick," Kirsty said as she stood up . Rock smiled whist sitting up . "how come im on your sofa?" He asked looking around . " got someone to help me pull you in because i didn't want you to catch a cold and die or something . " Kirsty Joked . Rock raised an eyebrow . " i Best be off ive been enought trouble as it is!" Rock Quickly said ,looking at his watch, as he walked to the door .**

"ermm rock when you came you wanted to ask me some thing !" kirsty quickly said before Rock got to the door . "Oh that it dosn't matter!"Rock said as he left the cottage . It was Still pretty dark so no one would know were he would of been or were he had come from . Whist Rock was walking back from the inner inn he was thinking Did she fancey him ? or did she just want to be friends ? "ahh rock stop thinking about her" Rock Muttered to his self.

**Just as Rock slowly opened the door of the Inner Inn trying not to make a sound just as when he shut the door behind him the lights Turned on . "So how did it go?" said a voice . Rock Turned around and saw Nami sat on the counter . "well?" she continued .  
"not very good" Rock sighed as he pulled some grass out of his hair from when he fainted . Nami thought for a second ."im off to bed" rock sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room .**

**Nami climbed off the table and walked out of the inner inn . She froze just before she was about to open the door . "were are you off?" a voice asked . Nami turned around,it was Ruby . "im finding out for my self!" nami Explained . "Not at this time" Ruby Yawned . "Fine" Nami Sighed looking disapointed as she shut the door again And walked upstairs.**

**The next day rock was woken up with a knock at his room door . "Carn't i ever get a sleep in" Rock moaned as he rolled out of his bed and walked to the door . "Morning! sorry didn't mean to wake you" Kirsty giggled . "No Problem" Rock said rubbing his eyes . "So about last night what did you want?" Kirsty said Trying not to laugh at Rock's race car . "As i said nothing just ask you something but it dosn't matter now." Just before kirsty could say any thing .A Voice shouted  
"Oooo some ones in love" It was Nami walking towards Kirsty and Rock . Rock Rolled his eyes . Nami Looked at rocks She laughed . He Raised a eyebrow . **

**"I Best be off i need to take Maxwell for a walk" Kirsty said . "Mmm Yea Ok cya Kirst" Rock Said . Kirsty Walked off Just when she had gone out of sight "Why did you do that!?!" Rock snapped . Nami Shrugged her shoulders and walked off .**


End file.
